Proving Ground
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Percy has to prove his worth to Athena if he wants to be with Annabet by carrying out an ancient custom, winding up with an unnexpected result. PercyXAthena/AU/Smut


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the PJO.

**Author's Note:** This is just as a warning that there will be some smut in this fanfic and OOC-ness on Athena's part since this is Perthena (PercyXAthena). I'm sure it has been done before but the idea appealed to me and the rabid plotbunny just wouldn't let me go.

So without any further ado, here it is! By the way this is all canon-compliant with no character bashing and angst, which takes place after _The Last Olympian _but before _The Lost Hero_. I am bracing myself for flames due to the ending but they will be dismissed.

~ Percy's POV ~

I was lying on my bead trying to fall asleep one Friday night when I the moonlight trickling in through the cabin window revealed a shadow on my chest.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelped with an embarrassingly girly shriek.

Startled into action, I jolted into a sitting position and spun around. The sudden move and being propelled by instinct out of my bed caused me to collide with another soft body. Both of us – whoever the newcomer was – collapsed on the floor with me on top.

Wait! Soft body...

_What the Hades?_ I thought incredulously.

No one but Annabeth had a soft body that would venture into my room and even Annabeth didn't do so more than three two or three times a month max due to evening curfew.

So who was this person?

The body felt definitely female and I was surprised to feel a suspiciously familiar warmth emanate from it. It felt startlingly familiar and yet I had never touched this person before causing my heart to lurch in alarm.

No way! 

It couldn't be. Not this person. She was the rival of my dad and still had misgivings of my relationship with her daughter.

Hastily I scrambled backwards and sat on my bed panting for breath and dreading her wrath. A closer look only confirmed my suspicions. Yes. This was the one I thought: It was Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Mother of Annabeth Chase.

"What the heck?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I see why my daughter calls you Seaweed Brain!" Athena drawled exasperatedly.

A closer and less panicky look revealed that she was in her early twenties with her golden curls to her shoulders and stormy grey eyes looking very much like her daughter's. She wore a sleeveless pale grey shirt that said 'Bookworm' on it causing me to smirk, and she wore a simple pair of skin-tight denim jeans making her look almost normal.

Well not _normal_, normal. I wouldn't call being a goddess normal, nor a goddess that has legs which go on forever, a tantalizing bum, and a mouth-watering chest. Not to mention those bewitching eyes that...

_What the **** dude?_ My rational self screamed out at me. _First you hit on the daughter and now you're lusting after her mom! That is disgusting! What the **** is wrong with you?_

_Who cares?_ My raging hormones asked. _It's not every day you get to stare at a drop-dead gorgeous goddess who has just come into your cabin at the dead of night of her own free will, is it? If that's not saying something, I don't know what is!_

Throughout my inward battle, Athena had been studying me intently as if trying to read my mind or figure me out. I shuddered to think that she could just know all the naughty things I wanted to do with her daughter, things that teenaged hormones only enhanced at my age.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Why are you here?" I asked at last, unable to stand the tense silence any longer.

"I think it should be obvious," Athena said her eyes revealing confusion. "An old Greek tradition for royalty – and Olympians no less – declares that the leading parent sleep with whoever will marry their son or daughter first to see if he or she is worthy of their son or daughter. I do not really approve of the relationship but because you make Annabeth happy I am willing to give you two a shot. Besides, Aphrodite is raving nonstop about 'percabeth' and it's making me sick. I just want to get all the formalities out of the way so that we can get on with our lives. Got that?"

"Eh..." I said unintelligibly, still trying to process all that information.

Did she mean... No way, she couldn't be... What the...

"What's Percabeth?" I asked stupidly trying to buy some time and take stock of things.

Athena was seriously creeping me out!

Said goddess simply smiled patronizingly and rolled her eyes, shaking her head sadly as if I was a totally lost cause.

"No worries," She chuckled. "There is something you and I have to do right now and it is important if you want to find out what Percabeth is."

"Um..." I stalled, dreading to think of what she could possibly be implying.

If I did something wrong, she could blast me to smithereens and be all the better for it!

What the Hades was I supposed to do?

Heaving a sigh, Athena climbed up and sat on the bed beside me taking my shaking hands in one of hers. Unexpectedly, she reached up with her other hand and lightly ran her fingers across my cheek and neck and through my hair making me feel all light-headed and dizzy.

_Uh-oh!_ I thought, freaking out.

But all thoughts fled from my mind when Athena leaned forward and kissed me soundly on the lips. My eyes widened in shock but then my whole body relaxed and I felt as if I was in heaven. My mouth parted of my own accord, granting access to Athena's tongue.

Slowly, inexorably, our tongues began to familiarize with each other while our hands roamed the other's body. My first thought was to pull her slightly closer and she complied willingly scooting upwards onto my lap. I held her there kissing her passionately while my other hand stroked her long golden curls.

Soon vague images of other smaller curls popped into my mind from out of nowhere (CURSE APHRODITE) and I went beet red. If Athena noticed, she didn't show it too lost in our closeness to make note. Somehow, my hand found its way inside Athena's shirt and my fingers went almost automatically to her nipple rubbing it gently.

Her nipple hardened to my touch making her moan against my lips. We finally pulled our mouths away from each other gasping for breaths staring into each other's glazed eyes. As if unable to resist me, Athena kissed my cheek then behind my ear and my neck.

I groaned as her hand fumbled impatiently with my belt buckle, jerking off my pants. I stammered incoherently as her hand grasped my erection almost longingly. She shushed me with a finger placed gently on my lips which she traced almost lovingly, staring blissfully into my eyes.

My own eyes widened once more as she gently stroked my cock, breathing deeply and moaning as she did so.

"The time has come, Percy," Athena said huskily. "The time to prove your worth. Are you ready?"

I could only nod, dumbfounded at all that had transpired between us. But all that was lost to me in a haze as clothes were flung to the floor and I tackled Athena to the bed. Athena rolled over pushing me beneath her. She smirked at my gobsmacked look when she straddled my waste, gently guiding my stiff member into her.

She paused and moaned as I entered her and then everything passed in a blur of sweaty bodies, caressing hands, and crying each other's names. When we were spent and exhausted, we collapsed onto the bed this time with me on top of a panting Athena who smiled wearily at me and whispered her thanks.

I nodded distractedly, feeling touched that she'd thank me for this when I should be the one to _thanking_ her. Hades! I should be grovelling on my hands and knees worshiping this sexy goddess for this night of bliss. Somehow, I knew that's exactly what I'd be doing afterwards but even so I didn't mind.

*page break*

Tucking a curl absently behind her ear, Annabeth Chase strode through the cabins to wake up her boyfriend Percy Jackson. Needless to say, she got a shock to find his cabin empty (he always slept in the Seaweed Brain) and there was no sign of disturbance.

An alien sense of dread welled up inside her and she darted to the Mess Hall and gradually all of Camp Half-Blood searching for him, but not finding him. She asked everywhere but no one saw Percy that morning and there was no sign of him leaving.

Only a god...or goddess could take him like that if he was indeed taken. Hours later, Annabeth crawled sadly to Thalia's tree where she curled into a ball and wept. Her mourning was interrupted by the sound of a Centaur's hooves. Looking up, she saw that it was a grim-faced Chiron.

"Annabeth," He said gruffly. "I am sorry about Percy but I need your help and this quest might lead to his recovery."

"A quest?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

Chiron nodded. "There are three new demigods at a school that are in danger if someone doesn't go to collect them. One of them doesn't remember who he is and may lead you to Percy. They are Roman Demigods, Annabeth."

THE END

**A/N:** Okay, so I know that was kind of mean but in these fics where Percy gets together with some goddess it's always Annabeth who cheats on him in some bizarre way like kissing her brother Malcolm for no apparent reason.

Why she cheats on him is really stupid so I guess you could say this is my rant against it. It's not really a rant though as I am surprisingly in favour of Percy being with a goddess (in this case Perthena) as well as Percabeth so this isn't bashing PercyXAthena. Savvy?

R&R, please!


End file.
